


Your Twisted, Little Game

by AndixxYukie



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: F/M, Implied Smut, Levi - Freeform, Levi Ackerman - Freeform, Reader Insert, aot - Freeform, snk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-16
Updated: 2017-03-16
Packaged: 2018-10-06 01:48:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10322747
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AndixxYukie/pseuds/AndixxYukie
Summary: It’s like your own twisted game that only the two of you play.





	

 

 

 

    You were at it again - procrastinating. Hiding away from the chores assigned to you. But that’s only natural, you thought. It doesn’t make any sense for you at all how you have to clean up the HQ. You were a soldier, dammit! Your job is to fight Titans, and maybe die for the people - but not scrubbing floors and cleaning stables. You had enough of that back home. 

    But what can you do? You were assigned to the one squad where a clean freak would lead -  _your freak_. Captain Levi - or just Levi for you - has tried time and time again to make you move your ass and clean up like the rest of the squad. And while he was able to move your ass, so to speak, it wasn’t in the way he wanted to. Or maybe not.

    It’s like your own twisted game that only the two of you play. 

    You’re in your special spot - a clearing in the woods behind the Head Quarters with a small pond. Logs upon logs of trees covered one side, so you remain hidden to anyone approaching from HQ. Though, you doubt anyone would come. After all, it is your special little spot. 

    “Maia!” 

    Shit! Levi! Who are you kidding, though? You wanted him to find you. This is your special spot. The two of you used this place as your rendezvous so many times, of course he’ll look for you here.

   Footsteps came closer, and you can feel him just on the opposite side of the logs. Soon enough, Levi walked around and lo and behold, the two of you were now face to face.

   “Hey, there.” You said casually, throwing him a smile you know he can’t resist. 

   “Is it really that difficult for you to hold a broom for even fifteen minutes?” Levi asked as he walked closer to where you were sitting. He was towering over you now.

You smirked, seeing your chance. And you went for it. “I prefer holding other shafts, than the broom.” It wouldn’t be obvious to others’ eyes, but knowing just where to look, you can see Levi was getting pretty excited. 

   With a click of his tongue, he crept closer, kneeling down so you are eye to eye. He opened his mouth to say something, but thought better of it. Next thing you know, his mouth was on yours. His sweet, sweet mouth which you seem to never get enough. 

   “Mhmn!” You didn’t know which one of you was making the sound, and honestly, you couldn’t care less. 

    He moved down to your neck, and you can’t help the moans which are coming out now. “Levi... oh ... “ You wrapped your hands around his head, attempting to pull him back to your lips but then he grabbed your wrists, holding both your hands in front of you.

   “Levi?”

    “Don’t enjoy this too much, Maia. Chore deserters get punished.” With one hand on your wrists, his other traveled to his cravat and removed the piece of clothing. He then tied your wrists with it.

    You bit your lip in excitement - the game is afoot!

 

 


End file.
